Dualidad
by puntuka91
Summary: Una conversación peculiar, con un personaje peculiar… puede traer consigo situaciones bastantes bizarras. /México Fic


**Titulo: **Dualidad

**Autor: **Puntuka 91

**Claim: **México

**Rating: **+16

**Advertencia: **Lenguaje vulgar y ligerísimo lime~

Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son de sus respectivos autores.

**Resumen: **Una conversación peculiar, con un personaje peculiar… puede traer consigo situaciones bastantes bizarras.

**Notas: **Hola primero que nada. Este fic acaba de salir hoy, creo que después de todo el estrés de la escuela por fin sale algo de inspiración. Disculpen que este tan lúgubre, pero es parte de mi humor de zombi que eh tenido. Con este fic no pretendo ofender a nadie, si por alguna razón te sientes ofendido, una disculpa de ante mano.

**Dualidad **

Temblaba, simplemente temblaba. Todo su cuerpo se estremecía, mientras seguía riendo. No sabía que otra cosa hacer. Muchas lágrimas salían de sus ojos obscuros, escurriéndole hasta la comisura de sus labios. Pero las risas no paraban, su estomago dolía de tanto repetir la acción y aun no podía parar. El respirar se le hizo complicado, sintiendo como de pronto sus pulmones eran apresados en un agarre doloroso y fuerte.

Se doblo en su lugar y aun riéndose devolvió el contenido de su estomago en arcadas cada vez más profundas. Se sintió sofocado con la comida pre digerido y las carcajadas que aun no paraban. Cerró los ojos y se dejo caer a un lado, se sentía tan mal. Ya no reía, simplemente jadeaba en su lugar; mientras con una manga de su camisa se limpiaba los restos de bilis y saliva.

-Que chingadera-murmuro con una sonrisa acida-¡Que puta chingadera*!-repitió sonriendo. Se levanto con dificultad, y se limpio la ropa. Suspiro y miro a su alrededor, todos estaba vacío. No había nadie… o más bien no quedaba nadie.

-Hey mexicano ¿Qué estás haciendo?-le pregunto una voz burlona, bien conocida por él-Se supone que estabas en cama con mucha fiebre y dolor de cuerpo*, pero yo te veo muy bien-pronuncio la voz femenina- Incluso ya me estaba haciendo ilusiones de que te fueras conmigo-termino relamiéndose como un felino la hermosa mujer frente a él. Venía vestida como en tiempos del Porfiriato *, con un vestido de la moda francesa de esos años, una sombrilla con muchos holanes y encaje, guantes del mismo material y un sombrero a juego.

-Ya viste que no, estoy re bien ¿Qué te trae por aquí Parca*?-saludo el joven de cabellos negros y ojos chocolate. De un momento a otro la mujer joven y hermosa ante el toque de la luz de la luna, se había trasformado en una calavera; sin piel que cubriera sus huesos expuestos.

-¿Qué no se puede venir a saludar a los amigos?-pregunto la mujer con una sonrisa dantesca en su huesuda cara. El joven bufo fastidiado, yéndose a sentar a una roca cerca de ahí, realmente estaba agotado.

-Viniendo de ti no creo que solo vengas a visitarme, así que no te quieras pasar de pendeja* conmigo y dime ¿A qué vienes?-cuestiono el moreno con agresividad. La huesuda figura se dejo caer en una roca junto al moreno; acomodando su hermoso vestido afrancesado, quitándose los guantes de encaje y acomodando su sombrero en su regazo.

-Huy que carácter te cargas mijo, tranquilo o como dice tu amigo el gringo: relax-pronuncio burlona la muerte, cruzando una pierna y sonriendo aun mas-La verdad es que vine a llevarme a algunos de ellos-comento señalando a los hombres que estaban tirados muy cerca de ahí. Un líquido negro como el petróleo salía de sus cuerpos, iluminados apenas por la luna.

-Ya decía yo que no venias solo a decirme hola-dijo el mexicano sacando un cigarro y un encendedor de su camisa. Se llevo el pedazo de tabaco y lo prendió con sumo cuidado, como si con su tacto se fuera a romper- ¿También te vas a llevar a ellos?-pregunto señalando a un par de cuerpos más pequeños que los otros.

-No lo sé todo depende-dijo la mujer de hueso, pasando una mano por los holanes de su vestido. Estaba sentada en una postura que la luna bañaba toda su osamenta, haciéndola ver más hermosa y peligrosa que antes- ¿Pero por qué preguntas? No te importa o… ¿sí?-cuestiono la mujer mirando fijamente a los obscuros ojos del otro.

-Ya sabes la respuesta-contesto escueto exhalando una bocanada profunda de humo blanquecino- Por mi te los puedes llevar a todos, no me importa-pronuncio despacio, para darle el efecto de indiferencia que quería.

-Eso pensé-afirmo la mujer sonriendo, enseñando todos sus dientes desnudos- Bueno Pedro me tengo que ir, hay enfermos y moribundos que me esperan-aseguro la mujer soltando una risita picara- Por cierto, creo que si me los llevare; después de todo, ya cumplieron con lo que debían hacer-comento la Parca con burla, mientras se volvía a poner el sombrero y los guantes.

-¿A si? ¿Y que tenían que cumplir ese par de mocosos? Porque viéndolos bien no deben de tener más de 18 años-aseguro el moreno mirándola fijamente, para después sonreír con sarcasmo- Que se me hace que tus años te están afectando mi quería *Catrina, esos-señalo al par de infantes- Son solo piezas en este gran tablero, si a ellos te los llevas otros vendrán a ocupar su lugar; somos fácilmente reemplazables-dijo con convicción el mexicano mirando fijamente a los dos agujeros donde deberían ir los ojos. Solo una obscuridad tan densa como la noche en el desierto se veía en esos cuencos vacios.

-Efectivamente Pedro, todos ustedes humanos son reemplazables-confirmo la huesuda asintiendo de forma infantil- pero esos niños, vinieron para que sintieras el miedo… el miedo a mi-afirmo la muerte con una sonrisa escalofriante- Para que te vayas con más cuidado Pedro, porque un día de estos uno de ellos-señalo a uno de los cuerpos sin vida- Te mataran, si no es que todos; y ese día mi estimado Cuauhtli* vendré por ti con una sonrisa te lo aseguro-termino riendo fríamente. México solamente había embozado una sonrisa amarga, mirando el líquido obscuro, que ya casi llegaba hasta donde él estaba.

-Como digas Mictecacíhuatl*, me vienes diciendo lo mismo desde hace casi 500 años ¿Lo recuerdas? Fue después de que capturaran a Cuauhtémoc*, me dijiste que moriría al igual que mi madre, apenas era un niño y me acogiste en tus fríos y tiesos brazos consolándome en mi dolor; tuviste lastima, por eso no me llevaste ¿verdad?-cuestiono el moreno volteando a verla- Por eso me dejaste con vida… la muerte tuvo lastima-pronuncio burlón del joven mirándola con cinismo. Volvió a inhalar el humo del tabaco soltándolo segundos después.

-La verdad es que, si Pedro te tuve lastima-aseguro la mujer abriendo el paraguas y echándoselo al hombro- Aunque más que lastima fue esperanza-afirmo con tristeza la catrina.

-¿Esperanza? ¿Esperanza de qué?-pregunto mirándola con una mirada desafiante- ¿De que fuera como mi madre?- negó con la cabeza aun sonriendo- No mi querida Catrina, yo jamás seré como mi madre, ni como mi abuelo*-aseguro el hombre frunciendo el ceño- Si aun vivieran seguramente me escupirían en el rostro por todas mis pendejadas que eh hecho-pronuncio en un tono acido y a le vez sarcástico. La Catrina sonriendo se arrodillo frente al joven, lo abrazo como aquella noche, envolviéndolo en sus brazos. La mujer se hundió en el cuello del moreno soltando una risita burlona.

-Tuve esperanza de que algún día tu serias mejor que ellos, porque no me temías-dijo con nostalgia la huesuda con voz melancólica-Lastima que con tanta mierda que te metieron en la cabeza ya no tengas esa convicción, pero te aseguro que aun sigue ahí mi pequeño Cuauhtli, solo es cuestión de que… bueno encuentres tu esencia-susurro sobre el cuello de Pedro, haciéndole sentir un escalofrió.

-Tú lo sabes todo, sabes como morirán todas las personas de este mundo; incluso sabes cómo terminaran los días de la tierra; entonces ¿Por qué aseguras cosas que no pasaran? Tú sabes cómo voy a terminar, incluso sabes cuando llegara ese tiempo-explico el moreno con voz cansina.

-Porque el destino no está escrito en piedra Pedro, muchas veces estuviste a punto de perecer y no lo hiciste-comento con tranquilidad, aun haciendo chocar su frio vaho en la cálida piel de Pedro- ¿Quién te asegura que esta es la excepción? Cuando en verdad estabas boqueando, llego el bendito milagro mexicano* y vete a hora esperando un segundo-afirmo en una carcajada la mujer- Pero ya te lo dije solo depende de ti-termino depositando un beso frio, cerca de la oreja del moreno. Se levantó las enaguas y se sacudió un poco el vestido, se volvió a acercar a Pedro, tomándolo por el rostro y deposito un beso en la comisura de sus labios.

-Te veré en otra ocasión Pedro-se despidió la mujer aun mirándolo.

-Está bien, espero que no sea pronto-dijo con sorna el mexicano-Pero ya que estas por aquí, ¿No podrías darle un pequeño susto a los del sur?-pregunto como un niño pequeño el moreno.

-Nunca cambias ¿verdad mocoso? ¿Acaso no te fue suficiente ver al pobre Chile casi entre mis manos?-pregunto la dama de la eternidad con una sonrisa grotesca.

-Sabes que no me importa, me viene valiendo madres lo que hagan o dejen de hacer los demás*-aseguro riendo Pedro-Aunque admito que me hubiera gustado ver cagándose de miedo al argentino-confirmo riendo el mexicano.

-Recuerda amado Pedro que lo que le pidas a los demás, se te regresara-comento con malicia la mujer.

-Lo sé, pero sabes que me encanta el sufrimiento ajeno*-sonrió travieso el menor, rascándose un poco el curita en su nariz- Además si no lo hiciera no sería yo ¿verdad?-pregunto inocente el muchacho.

-Es cierto, me tengo que ir; eh perdido mucho tiempo y los moribundos no esperan-musito antes de depositar un nuevo beso en los labios de México; antes de desaparecer como polvo con el viento. El moreno suspiro y acabo de fumar su cigarro. Se levanto y miro los cuerpos sin vida que estaban entre sus pies, los miro fijamente, queriendo retener sus imagenes en su cerebro. Cuando creyó que ya era suficiente, se puso en camino hacia su casa. Miro a la luna, única testigo muda de sus encuentros con la muerte, tan redonda e inmaculada, como aquella noche… como todas las noches de esa misma fecha.*

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

*Chingadera: Acto despreciable, desagradable, inaceptable.

* _Mucha fiebre y dolor de cuerpo_: Me refiero claro a la crisis económica que tenemos por acá en México.

* Porfiriato: se denomina Porfirismo o Porfiriato, al periodo de 30 años durante el cual gobernó el país –México-el general Porfirio Díaz.

* Parca: Nombre que se le da a la muerte.

* Pendeja: tonta

* Cuauhtli: significa águila, y me pareció apropiado el nombre. Viene siendo el nombre que tenia "Pedro" antes de la conquista.

* Mictecacíhuatl: Diosa mexica de la muerte.

*La Catrina: es mejor conocida como la muerte, puede mostrarse de muchas formas. Algunas veces se la encuentra alegre, vestida de manera elaborada, con ganas de divertirse e incluso coquetear con los mortales. Otras, nos la encontramos "en los huesos," lista para llevarnos cuando menos lo esperamos.

* Cuauhtémoc: fue el último tlatoani mexica de México-Tenochtitlan. Asumió el poder en 1520, un año antes de la toma de Tenochtitlan por Cortés y sus tropas.

* _Mi abuelo: _Me refiero al imperio Maya.

_*_ Milagro mexicano: es un período de la historia contemporánea de México, transcurrido entre 1940 y 1971 que se caracteriza por la aplicación de una serie de reformas económicas y sociales por parte del Estado, para desarrollar el mercado interno y la industria principalmente. En este período se crean las instituciones políticas y sociales más importantes del país.

* _Me viene valiendo madres lo que hagan o dejen de hacer los demás: _En este párrafo quise representar un poco la indiferencia y el individualismo que nos caracteriza a los mexicanos.

* _Encanta el sufrimiento ajeno: _Me refiero claro al humor negro una de las tantas virtudes (?) que tenemos en México xD

*_Misma fecha: _13 de agosto de 1521, caída del imperio azteca.


End file.
